nickeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Toa
Welcome to the world of femboyism, suckas!!! The lad in many outfits... "Hey everyone! Looking for the dress you're looking for? Want to be a part of my upcoming MV? Then you have come to the right place to learn about... Huh? This is a Wiki page for my backstory? Umm... Okay, I guess! Hey! Name's Toa! And I'm brand-spankin' hyped and ready to make more cute outfits for Nia-chan! Hm? What about my dresses? Huhu... I have a lot of personal outfits here and there! I even crossdress and perform in those! Aren't they neat! There are many versions of me.. But for this specific Toa, I run a boutique called "Boutique in a Box"! Why did I choose this name? Easy! I have my latest track called "Jack in the Box"! Its a bop! You should listen to hit sometimes! I sell maid outfits, lolita dresses, brand clothing... I even made my own clothes too! ... Huh? I am out of time? Sorry Nickey. I'll catch up later! Later my viewers! Family and such. * Nia: Amazing twin sister of mine! Isn't she cute? She loves the dresses I made! Now if you do intend to go /h/ on her... I. WILL. FIND. YOU. And I will make you into human spaghetti! * DTO: My adoptive dad and a lazy butt! Just kiddin'! But he does smells like root bear though. Stinky! He's the producer and male vocals for Nia's band! * Fuga: Loyal customer! He loves my maid outfits and I continue to make a ton for him in exchange for free laundromat passes! * Alice: Alice? Who's Alice? Well... Why do I even mention about Alice! Oh right! I want to give a shout out to my personal maid, that is all! Costumes and dresses! Because everyone loves to be pretty! "Oh? You wanna know my closet, then come on in and check it out! * Nia Cosplay: People say I look cute in it! Some also say my outfit well... Turns them on! I don't know what that means but hey, its on you! * Maid outfit: Of course I gotta have one! Plot twist? Its to saucy! I'm not showing that to everyone! * "Welcome!!" outfit: This one is a specially made outfit in release of a spin off track! People somehow want to draw fanart of me in that... I wonder if I should go and find it. * Astoflo cosplay: Why not? Astoflo and I are buddies, and one time we swap outfits! I think they are pretty cool, don't you think? My opinions on music genres! * Breakcore: Not bad, a bit on the edgy side! * Hardcore: Bang Bang Bass boost! * Happy Hardcore: Add some sugar and bam! * Speedcore: Grind that bass baby! * Makina: Underappreciated but its cool! * Hardstyle: The genre that gets you a eargasm! * "Classic": Go home chicken turkey , you're drunk! * Nia's Music: 100% recomend! * My music, go and have a listen too!